


Kissing game

by Zevilailks



Series: oumasai\saiouma oneshots\drabbles [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: French Kissing, Just only french kisses, Kissing, Kissing game, M/M, with chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevilailks/pseuds/Zevilailks
Summary: A conveniently placed box of chocolate + A bored Kokichi + A Shuuichi in the same room = this fic;;;;





	Kissing game

"You Win!"  
  
The screen displayed, telling Kokichi he won his video game for the 4th time within the 3 hours he's been playing. He turned off his ps vita and and tossed it aside, bored from playing the same game over and over. He looked up at Shuuichi, who he was laying his head on his lap for the time span they where in the bedroom together. Of course his eyes where glued to his book that he was reading, he never moved an inch other then running his fingers in his purple locks of hair. He didn't mind the small attention from him, it tells him that Shuuichi acknowledges that he's there with him. Even so it doesn't cure his boredom. He takes the hand that was playing in his hair and places it over his mouth lightly kissing it.  
  
"Do you need more attention?"  
  
Kokichi looked back at Shuuichi who still doesn't take his eyes off of his book. It annoyed him a little.  
  
"Can we play a game?"  
  
"A game?"  
  
He finally looked away from his book and looked at him. The smaller boy gets off of the other boys lap, he takes the book away and flips it upside down so the page he was on wasn't lost, then he swinged is leg over and sat on Shuuichi lap.  
  
"Hey didn't you have a box of chocolate's somewhere?"  
  
Kokichi looked around in the room to see if there was something that looked like it could hold chocolate, he then spotted a rectangular box on the desk next to the bed they where on. He suspected there were chocolates in there given the fact that, well, the cover and its fancy text. He lead over to grab the box and barely successfully got it but that didn't matter, he got it. He opened the box and took out one of the chocolates in the box.  
  
"What are you doing-"  
  
He quickly threw the piece of chocolate in his mouth making Shuuichi shut up.  
  
"Ah, don't chew it or swallow it! Thats not part of the game!"  
  
Kokichi then opened his mouth slightly and pointed at his mouth, giving him the idea to pass the chocolate in Shuuichi mouth, into his. At first the taller boy was hesitant but if he didn't do what the smaller boy was demanding, theres a good chance the smaller boy would throw a fit and ignore him, which is something that he definitely didn't want. He sighed, the chocolate was starting to melt in his mouth so he moved in closer to  Kokichi mouth and stuck is tounge out to try to slip in the chocolate into the others mouth.  
  
On the other hand, of course why would it be a game of you can easily slip it in right? He used his tounge and slipped the chocolate back into Shuuichi mouth making him pull away.  
  
"Haha~ i win!"  Kokichi snickered  
  
The other boy pouted; swallowed the already melted chocolate and grabbed another chocolate piece from the box and and put it in his mouth. He then placed both of his hands on both sides of Kokichi cheeks and pulled him into another kiss, this time he was more rough with it and forcefully put the chocolate in the other mouth. He parted away slightly to where their foreheads were only touching.  
  
"I win this time!" Shuuichi gave a small smirk to him.  
  
"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" The other boy pouted.  
  
"Then you should be ready this time right?"  
  
Shuuchi then closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. Twisting and over lapping eachother tounges, he started to push deeper into Kokichi's mouth and started move his hands onto his hips. The sudden movement made the other boy lightly moan. He pulled away afraid he took it a bit too far. After all they haven't done 'that' yet.  
  
"S-sorry I-"  
  
He was cut of by a finger that did not belong to him.  
  
"Its alright. I don’t mind if you want to go to the next level~"  
  
The smaller boy deeply wispered to only both of them could only hear. The breath from that wisper ticked the taller boy skin making him slightly excited. Kokichi wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and pulled him back into the kiss. Letting Shuuichi dominate him into pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to make another chapter of the smit scene but idk, I suck at writing smut scenes >:v


End file.
